Deep In My Heart
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki take a little weekend off. What happens during their week off, can only be told if you read! Kinky sex.....and a LOT of it! pairing: TsuzukiXHisoka please tell me what you think....it's my first fic!


TITLE: Deep in My Heart

Rated :NC17

summery: Hisoka and Tsuzuki take a little weekend off. What happens during their week off, can only be told if you read!!! Kinky sex...and a LOT of it!!

pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Hisoka sighed as he plopped down into the comfy arm chair near the window. His partner was running around the suite with energy Hisoka thought a person could never have. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted from the other room "look at the size of this bathroom!" Hisoka stood and walked into the bathroom. He wasn't phased by much, and it took quite a bit of effort to impress him, but he had to admit; he agrees with Tsuzuki. The bathroom was huge. The shower looked like it could hold at least three people comfortably, and the Jacuzzi tub almost looked as if you could swim in it. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. Smiling, he said "I think I'll take a bath." Then a little more seriously, he said "would you like to join me?" Blushing, Hisoka looked away. "D-Don't be s-stup-pid..." He stammered. "Suit yourself." Hisoka left the room, trying to keep his emotions under control. Tsuzuki was his friend. His _**partner**_ Nothing more...right? Hisoka sighed. He could read what was on other peoples minds, and feel their emotions...but he could never figure out his own feelings. What did he feel for Tsuzuki? There were so many thoughts racing through his head, that he didn't realize he had fallen asleep.

He was with Tsuzuki under the cherry tree when he woke. He stood, putting his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Tsuzuki..? Where are..?" He stopped. The man who turned around wasn't Tsuzuki, as he thought. Instead, standing in his place was Muraki, smiling in a sinister way. "You don't remember, my poppet?" Horrified, Hisoka took a step back. He tried to scream, but Muraki grabbed him, holding his hand over his mouth. Hisoka felt the cold blade of Muraki's knife on his neck. "Don't you remember? You belong to me." Hisoka felt hot tears sting his cheek as the cold blade slowly cut into his skin. He roughly pushed Hisoka to a tree, letting go of his mouth he held Hisoka's upper arms with great force. "Help me..." Hisoka heard himself whimper. "Please..." He felt the knife stabbing into his shoulder. "Nobody's here...nobody's coming for you." Muraki laughed, a dark, devilish laugh that made Hisoka's skin crawl. Tsuzuki will...Hisoka thought desperately. "Tsuzuki..." He whispered, as Muraki began to undress Hisoka. "Help me Tsuzuki..." He said softly. Muraki looked up from his task of sucking Hisoka's nipple. "Oh?" He laughed "You think Tsuzuki will come and save you?" He laughed, seeming as if he mocked Hisoka. "Tsuzuki!!!" Hisoka shouted. "Don't you understand? No one wants you. You're hated." Muraki put a hot hand between Hisoka's legs. "No one wants you as I do." Muraki laughed as he ripped Hisoka's cloths to shreds, before slowly cutting down his chest with the bloodied knife. He violently threw Hisoka to the ground, ramming into him with a blinding force. Hisoka fought and shouted in pain. While he felt all of the splitting pain, his mind was on one thing: Why wasn't Tsuzuki coming for him? He helped Tsuzuki, hadn't he? Why wasn't Tsuzuki coming? Hisoka shouted Tsuzuki's name over and over until his throat burned.

"TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hisoka bolted upright. He blinked, mentally checking his body. No pain, no knife, no Muraki...no Tsuzuki. He looked around the dark room. He was...in bed? Hisoka brought up his knee's and buried his face in them. What happened? More importantly, where was Tsuzuki? Hisoka cautiously pushed back the covers and got out of the bed, noticing its gargantuan size. He suddenly remembered: He and Tsuzuki were spending the week together in a hotel, away from work and the hectic lives they lived. Hisoka opened the door, closing his eyes at the sudden flood of light that rushed at him. "Hisoka?" He heard a familiar, caring voice say. Before his eyes could readjust, someone had their hand pressed to Hisoka's forehead. Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief. Tsuzuki. He _had _come to the rescue.

"Do you feel any better?" Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a puzzled look, before responding, "What happened?" Tsuzuki let his hand drop from the boy's forehead to his shoulder. "I heard you calling my name from the living room. I came in and you were asleep, in a nightmare. I tried to wake you, but couldn't. So I put you into bed and stayed with you until you seemed to calm down." There was sudden silence that seemed stretch for a very long time, until Tsuzuki pulled his hand away, realizing Hisoka's blush. Tsuzuki cleared his throat, saying, "I think we ought to get to bed. It's already 11:30." Hisoka nodded absently. He wished he could be this close to Tsuzuki always. When Tsuzuki stepped away from him, Hisoka gave a small whimper, then whispered "Tsuzuki...stay with me...if only for tonight...please...please stay..." Startled, Tsuzuki looked at the boy. He looked so small and vulnerable. The older man put his arm around the teen, whispering "Of course I'll stay..."

He tucked the boy's head under his chin, feeling Hisoka's hot tears run down his neck. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki cooed "Shh...it's ok. Don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you..." The man's words just made Hisoka cry even harder. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because of what Muraki had said. _You think Tsuzuki will come and save you? No one wants you...__** You're hated.**_ Hisoka looked up his partner. Tsuzuki smiled and cupped Hisoka's face in his hand. With his thumb, he wiped the tear off of Hisoka's cheek. "Let's go to sleep." Hisoka nodded absently, following Tsuzuki to the bedroom with the huge bed. Hisoka climbed into bed, then watched his partner do the same. The only bed in their suite was the king-sized bed that they now shared. Hisoka's mind raced. He wasn't too sure about this. Being to close to Tsuzuki...he shook his head abruptly, clearing those thoughts.

"Hisoka." The boy looked at his partner. Tsuzuki was sitting upright, arms extended in Hisoka's direction. Blushing wildly, the teen scooted his way over to Tsuzuki. "Hisoka" Tsuzuki breathed, then said "I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Your safe now..."Tsuzuki slowly laid back on the bed, with Hisoka still in his arms. Hisoka's mind shut down. He could think of nothing but lying in this man's arms. They lay for a long time before Hisoka could relax. After he finally did relax, Hisoka listened to the soft beating of his partner's heart. It was incredibly strong for a man who had been dead for over 80 year. He looked up at the older man and his heart stopped. Tsuzuki was beautiful when he slept! Hisoka let out a deep sigh. 'Go to sleep, Hisoka,' his mind said over and over again. He looked down abruptly. He could feel his embarrassment burning in his cheeks. Hisoka did his best to fall asleep.

A blinding light hit his face as Hisoka opened his eyes. He shut them and rolled over. As he opened them again, he gasped. He was only inches from Tsuzuki's face...his nose...his lips...Hisoka pushed away frantically. What he didn't realize, though, was that he was close to the edge of the bed, so, in his efforts to move away from Tsuzuki, he fell of the bed. Tsuzuki bolted upright at the sound of the crash. Tsuzuki looked around for his partner, before saying "Hisoka?" He was rewarded with a low groan. Tsuzuki looked over the edge of the bed. What he saw was two emerald eyes, rimmed with tears, staring back up at him. Although he tried not to, Tsuzuki smiled and let out a slight laugh. "What did you do?" Hisoka sat up, sighing as he rubbed his head. "I fell." He whimpered. Tsuzuki let out another small laugh. "It was your fault!!' Hisoka shot at Tsuzuki. When the older man looked puzzled, Hisoka grumbled; "You were way to close to me, so I pushed away and fell." Tsuzuki offered his partner a hand. Hisoka took it, letting the older man pull him up. Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm sorry. Lets go get breakfast." Hisoka watched his partner get out of the large bed, before saying, "What time is it?" Tsuzuki glanced at the clock on the table next the bed. "It's about 10:30. Get dressed. We'll go out for breakfast." Hisoka grumbled as he went off into the bathroom to get changed.

When they got back, Hisoka went straight for the shower. He and Tsuzuki had been running around all day, running errands. He walked into the huge bathroom. Hisoka slowly peeled off his clothing, before opening the shower door, and turning the water on. This was exactly what he needed: a long, long hot shower. When he got in, he leaned against the shower wall, closing his eyes, letting the hot water of the shower calm him down. He sighed. Maybe this was a good time to sort out his emotions. Between the warm shower and the thoughts crowding his head, he didn't notice the shower door opening. When he opened his eyes moment later, he saw Tsuzuki, and gasped, very close to moaning out loud. What he had seen -oh_ gods _what he had seen- was Tsuzuki, his beautiful body, slick with water, and his brown hair slicked back. Hisoka looked away, blushing furiously. "W-W-What t-the h-e-ll a-are -y-y-you d-d-oing??" Hisoka stammered angrily. The older man looked over and smiled. "Showering. Same as you." Hisoka furiously turned back to his partner. "Couldn't you have waited until _after_ I was done??" Hisoka regretted turning around the moment he did. Tsuzuki leaned into Hisoka seductively as he said "Well, maybe I came in here on purpose." The man leaned closer to Hisoka's face.

"Why, what's wrong?" The man was just inches from his lips...Hisoka unwillingly let out a small moan. The older man lifted Hisoka's chin with his fingertips, so that the young boy's lips were just brushing his own. "Are you nervous?" Tsuzuki breathed onto the boy's lips. Hisoka let out another small pleasured noise. "Are you?" Hisoka asked, before pushing his mouth to Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki pressed his hot body to Hisoka's. Hisoka felt himself growing hard,... fast. Tsuzuki broke the kiss, his hands moving down his body slowly, taking time to play with the boy's nipples. Hisoka let out a cry of pleasure, as Tsuzuki's hot lips came down on his wet nipples. Tsuzuki paused only momentarily to pull the shower head to let the hot spray rain down on them. The older man knelt on the floor of the shower, slowly stroking his partner's erection. "Tsuzuki," His partner breathed. Tsuzuki smiled, before slowly licking Hisoka's straining member. Hisoka gasped, encouraging Tsuzuki to continue. The older man licked the very tip of Hisoka's cock, making the boy's legs feel weak.

He whimpered, his legs threatened to betray him and give out as Tsuzuki took the boy's dick into his mouth. Hisoka let out a moan. Tsuzuki slid Hisoka's cock out of his mouth and sucked on of his balls, before licking and kissing up the boy's chest. Tsuzuki stood, leaning over Hisoka, and looked into the boy's beautiful emerald eyes. "Do you want to go further, Hisoka?" His partner gave a small moan as Hisoka reached between the older man's legs and fondled his penis. "Do you?" Hisoka asked seductively, smiling slightly at the moan the man gave him in return. Hisoka's hands slowly felt their way up Tsuzuki's slick chest, and up his neck. Hisoka pushed his chest to Tsuzuki's, lustfully rubbing them together. His hands buried deep within his partner's hair, he kissed Tsuzuki, slowly bringing his hands down and teasing the man's nipple. Tsuzuki moaned as he pushed away from Hisoka. "Hisoka," He breathed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hisoka groaned as he turned off the water. " I suppose you're right." He said, catching his partner's pain and guilt. Turning back to Tsuzuki, he shoved the man to the wet shower wall. Hisoka brushed his lips against the man's with a pleasured sound. "There's a lot more that we could do on the bed." Hisoka whispered erotically. Hisoka gave a small laugh when his partner moaned into his lips.

The teen opened the shower door, and stepped out and left the room without waiting for the man to regain his sense. Tsuzuki watched the boy go out into the bedroom. 'What the _hell_ was that?' Tsuzuki brought his fingertips up to his mouth as he thought. He glanced toward the door way. 'Has he ever been this..._assertive_?!?!' Hisoka was sitting on the bed when the older man out came into the bedroom. Tsuzuki forcefully pushed Hisoka back onto the enormous bed. Tsuzuki climbed on top of the boy, kissing his way down the boy's chest, back down to Hisoka's throbbing cock. His partner licked his inner thigh, before taking one of Hisoka's balls into his mouth. He moaned as Tsuzuki began to suck, Tsuzuki's hand slowly running its way up and down Hisoka's cock.

"Tsuzuki!" The boy wailed and whimpered in pleasure, before saying "Tsuzuki, please...ah!...please! I can't take much more of this!" He felt Tsuzuki's hot mouth leave him, slowly licking up his cock, before climbing up to Hisoka. Tsuzuki yelped his surprise as Hisoka forcefully threw Tsuzuki over, before climbing on top of his lover. He licked his way down the man's chest, before he stroked the man's cock. Hisoka breathed tentatively. His lover's cock was huge...much more immense than he thought. He licked his way up Tsuzuki's penis slowly, then taking it into his mouth. Hisoka's fingers played with the man's balls. Tsuzuki groaned, grabbing the sheets, saying "Oh _gods_ Hisoka!" Hisoka teased the tip of his lover's cock with his tongue. Tsuzuki, with a shout of relinquish, spilled his seed into his lover's hot mouth. Hisoka licked the man's dick once more, lapping up the rest Tsuzuki's excess seed. "Tsuzuki," Hisoka moaned. The older Shinigami knew what his young love wanted. Hisoka lay on his stomach, as his lover looked around. Tsuzuki groaned angrily as he got up to go to the bathroom. Upon his return, Hisoka gave his a puzzled look. "Lotion," Tsuzuki said as he climbed back onto the bed. He felt his way along his young lover's back. "It will make things easier." Hisoka nodded, knowing exactly what his lover was talking about.

Hisoka moaned. "Yes." Tsuzuki looked up puzzled. " 'Yes' what?" Hisoka tried his best to look as his lover. "I know what your thinking. Yes, I still want to do this with you; I would have it no other way." Hisoka didn't see it, but he could feel his partner smile, then arched his back and spread his legs. Hisoka winced as his partner pushed a cold finger into him. Cautiously, he pushed another finger in, gently scissoring, helping Hisoka adjust to the feeling of being filled. Tsuzuki curiously added a third finger, moaning as he felt Hisoka tighten around it. Tsuzuki stretched him gently, then pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready?" Hisoka nodded. The older man spread a generous amount of lube in his cock, before slowly pushing into the young boy. Hisoka gave a shout of pain, causing Tsuzuki to stop. Hisoka panted. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. Hisoka, taking a reassuring breath, pushed back onto the man. Tsuzuki moaned loudly, fighting the stunningly painful urge to thrust into his young lover. The man moved experimentally, grunting at the tightness that clutched him, pushing himself totally into Hisoka. With white knuckles, Hisoka grabbed the sheets below him as Tsuzuki pulled back out, pushing in slowly. Hisoka found he wasn't breathing as Tsuzuki pulled out more quickly. Hisoka grunted. This was painful. More painful than he thought. As Tsuzuki moved faster, though, the pain turned into ecstatic pleasure. Hisoka felt hot tears stinging his cheeks. Why was he crying? Hisoka started to answer himself, but it was lost forever as Tsuzuki moved again.

Tsuzuki pushed into Hisoka at such a fast pace, it made him see stars. "Unngh...so..._good._" Tsuzuki moaned as he felt his way down the moaning boy's back. He groaned as Hisoka began to push back onto him, making sensations unknown to Tsuzuki come alive. Tsuzuki's hand snaked around to stroke the boy's stiff erection. The touch made Hisoka groan as he pushed onto Tsuzuki more frantically. Tsuzuki let out a grunt, warning Hisoka how close he was to losing it. Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki's hot hand moved faster on his cock. Hisoka, letting out a loud moan, came into his lover's hand. Tsuzuki moaned himself, spilling into Hisoka, then rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of Hisoka slowly, before being racked by a second orgasm, and spilled onto the bed. Gasping, he collapsed onto his small lover. Tsuzuki let out an explosive breath as he rolled off the boy and onto his back. Hisoka, finding it incredibly difficult to move, found a way to pull himself to Tsuzuki, so that his head rested on his chest.

Tsuzuki brought his arm around Hisoka, idly playing with the boy's hair. Then teen slipped his hand up Tsuzuki's stunningly attractive body, and let it rest on the man's chest near his own head. Hisoka's breathing had now evened out, as had Tsuzuki's. Hisoka could not only hear, but he could feel Tsuzuki's soft yet strong heart beat. It was as if it was his own heart beating...and every moment of it was amazing... "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka breathed. "Mmm?" Tsuzuki replied, still stroking his lover's hair. "I...I love you." Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki smile. Just like with his heart beat, Hisoka could feel everything Tsuzuki did. He was convinced that it wasn't empathy-but love. Hisoka had a feeling Tsuzuki felt the same. " I know. I love you, too." He kissed his young lover's head. Hisoka lifted his head to look into Tsuzuki's phenomenal amethyst eyes. Hisoka lightly kissed his new lover. "Tsuzuki..." He whispered as he broke away. "Just think...we have the whole weekend to fulfill our ...fantasies." He felt Tsuzuki's happiness. Then, Tsuzuki laughed. "That should be exciting." Tsuzuki whispered in his ear in a seductive way that made Hisoka whimper unwillingly.

It just made Tsuzuki laugh again. He kissed the boy passionately. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka sensuously massaged Tsuzuki's chest, enjoying the soft mewl that the man gave him. "I love you." Hisoka heard himself whisper. " You're the only person that's ever shown me any compassion...I love you." Tsuzuki felt the boy's hot tears run down his chest. He stroked the boy's hair slowly, whispering cooing remarks of comfort. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's head. " There are no words...nothing...to express my feelings for you..." Tsuzuki whispered, unsure is his lover heard him. Once he was sure the boy fell asleep, he close his eyes as well.

The next morning, Hisoka woke to the sound of running water, and walked into the bathroom. He saw Tsuzuki bending over the huge tube. He gently stroked Tsuzuki's back with his finger tips, smiling as Tsuzuki turned. "Good morning, love." Hisoka whispered softly. "Morning," Tsuzuki whispered into Hisoka's lips. Hisoka kissed the older man tenderly. Once he broke away, they looked at each other fondly for a moment. Tsuzuki noticed, as they clung to each other, that Hisoka couldn't keep from smiling. With the tips of two of his fingers, Tsuzuki idly traced Hisoka's cheek bone, then down to his jaw bone.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Hisoka let out a small laugh as he began to play with Tsuzuki's collar bone with his mouth. "Just remembering last night." Tsuzuki laughed and hugged the boy to him, before leaning in and pressing his lips to the boy's ear. After nibbling on it for a little while, he whispered "We have to take a bath before we go to see more sites." Hisoka laughed, knowing exactly what the man meant. He followed Tsuzuki into the tub, then straddled the man's waist. Tsuzuki brushed a stray piece of golden hair from the boy's brilliant emerald eyes. Hisoka leaned in and kissed his new lover. Tsuzuki, not breaking the kiss, rolled them both slightly, so that Hisoka's back pressed against the tub. Hisoka broke the kiss, panting. He gently dragged his hand down Tsuzuki's chest, as the man began to kiss his neck. Hisoka's hand went lower and lower until he grabbed Tsuzuki's growing erection. Tsuzuki moaned as Hisoka began to stroke his cock. The teen's hands traveled upward, playing with the man's nipples as he began to pump his growing erection into Tsuzuki's. His partner moaned, leaning back and throwing his head back. Tsuzuki then leaned down and kissed the boy, before stroking up the boy's sides, then playing with Hisoka's nipples.

Hisoka moaned into the kiss, then began to kiss and lick Tsuzuki's neck with his hot tongue. One of Tsuzuki's hands felt it's way into the water, and down Hisoka's cock. Hisoka moaned as his partner began to play with his balls. Then, the older man forcefully pushed a finger in to Hisoka. "Ahhggg, Tsuzuki!!!" Tsuzuki smiled, looking the boy in the eye. "Did that hurt?" Hisoka whimpered and panted as Tsuzuki began to move his fingers in a slow in and out motion. "Yesssssss" Hisoka hissed. "Ugh...keep going...I think I wanna try it roughly." After all, Hisoka thought, We have the weekend to 'experiment'. I know he won't hurt me...Hisoka shouted in ecstacy as his lover pushed in another finger.

"Oh gods...Tsuzuki!" For whatever reason, that made Tsuzuki laugh. As he removed his fingers, Tsuzuki whispered against Hisoka's neck, "You want it rough, do you?" There was something about the way Tsuzuki said it, that made Hisoka shiver. Tsuzuki watched as his partner hissed 'yes'. Gods...the way Hisoka looked, slick with water, eyes closed, hair wet, and so on...Tsuzuki shivered. It made his blood run all the hotter. Red hot with lust. Tsuzuki rammed himself into Hisoka forcefully. The teen screamed in pain.

He was still sore from last night, and not exactly accustomed to sex yet...Hisoka trashed and bucked at the sensation of Tsuzuki, pushing into him faster, more painfully, and yet, it felt better than what they had done previously. Hisoka thought maybe it was the water. Tsuzuki let out a long, throaty moan as he moved faster and faster. Hisoka groaned. He felt...if only there was a way to explain it! Hisoka felt as if the pleasure vibrated from the epicenter of his anus, vibrating most loudly in is penis, and nipples. Tsuzuki's hand began to roughly play with the boy's dick. 'Gods...Tsuzuki...I...oh, gods!!!!!!!" Hisoka came into Tsuzuki's hand, feeling Tsuzuki release himself deep within the boys body. Panting, the older man leaned against Hisoka's who had his head thrown back, panting hard, as well. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka breathed. Tsuzuki weakly kissed the boy.

"Come on." Tsuzuki grumbled "We gotta go out on the town," Tsuzuki began to stand, but Hisoka firmly pulled the man back down to him. "Or..." Hisoka whispered against the man's throat, "We could spend the day... 'experimenting'."Tsuzuki moaned, then stood, climbing out of the tub. Hisoka grumbled. Guess the town is more important...Hisoka thought miserably. "C'mon!" He heard Tsuzuki say happily. "Get out of the tub." He offered the boy his hand. When Hisoka took it, Tsuzuki, some-what roughly, pulled the boy from the tub and into his chest. He pulled Hisoka close, then whispered "What would you like to try first?"


End file.
